


Someone Like You (Teacher)

by olga87



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Art, Blow Jobs, Digital Art, F/F, Fan Comics, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Novel, Jealous Louis, Jealous Zayn, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Professor Harry Styles, Protective Zayn, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Student Louis, Violence, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olga87/pseuds/olga87
Summary: Student Louis falls way to hard for his closeted literature professor Harry Styles, which will lead to drama, love triangles, making hard choices between heart and mind, betrayal and even separation but that's not all... As a cherry on top I promise you a heart warming epilogue where the characters meet again ( or will they?..)Find me on Tumblr @olga-g87Note: In this Universe before meeting Louis Harry only dated women and in the beginning he is dating Kendall. So there is a sex scene between Kendall and Harry in this story.Just felt like I needed to warn you guys about it.And also, I'm Russian and the person that translated Someone Like You/Teacher to English is too. So sorry in advance for any mistakes you find!





	1. Chapter 1

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




End file.
